The camping
by Amanda Maki
Summary: (AU) one shot Kira, Endou, Tenma, Ibuki, Shindou and Natsumi go to camping and Kira will make some stupid things


One day Kira, Tenma, Endou, Shindou, Nastumi and Ibuki go to camping.

"Come on guys lets go. Seven days camping in the woods. I think I will return crazy." Kira said so happily

"Oh. You didn't turn crazy yet?" Ibuki said sarcastically.

"Shindou, he said I am crazy." Kira said in a sad voice while pouting. Shindou turned to her.

"And what do I have to do with him?" He said. Kira's face turned into an angry one.

"You have to tell him to don't do this." Kira said angrily.

"Okay...stop." Shindou said in a calm voice.

"Shindou can't stop me." He said with an arrogant smirk. "I never stop! Hahahahahaha." Ibuki Laughed. While Ibuki is laughing Tenma put a shoe in his mouth, making Shindou smile inwardly.

"Let's go we will be late." The brown-haired boy said. Endou nodded.

"Yes, Tenma is right." Endou said. Tenma did a silly happy dance.

"Yeah I am right! You are wrong. I am right! Right! Right!" Tenma said happily.

"Stop! Tenma you are annoying." Kira said.

"Yes, she is right." Endou said.

"I am right! ... Oh... Ok" Tenma said, realizing that they wanted to stop. Kira smiled brightly, doing a silly dance, just like Tenma was.

"I am Right! Right! Right! Right!" Then she stopped and coughed. "Ahem...That's enough let's go." Kira said, walking out quickly.

_**In the car while traveling...**_

"This is so boring." Ibuki said

"I will sing." Tenma said before coughing a few times. "Today is a good dayyyyyyy! I am- Oh..O-oh.. I am singing with my friendsssss! Yeah~" Then he stopped and turned to the three people beside him " Do you love it, guys?" Tenma asked.

"Mmmmmmm no." Ibuki said

"Thank yooooooouuuuu~" He said in a singing tone. An annoying one, that is. Kira facepalmed and turned to him.

"Tenma?" She began, adressing the boy who was in the midst of his passionate singing moments.

"Yeeeaahh~?" He said in the same singing tone.

"Please don't sing again." Kira said

"I thought you liked it." He said sadly. Ibuki looked like he was thinking for a second, then shook his head. Tenma looked down sadly, anime tears running down his face. "Then, I am going to my room." Tenma said with a sad voice.

"Tenma.. We are in a car." Endou said, while Kira laughed.

"Oh.. That's embarrassing." Tenma said with a light blush. "Then I will just sleep." He said.

"Sweet dreams." Kira said

"Thank you." Tenma said before drifting to sleep.

**_In the camping at the night_**

"Today was a hard day."Tenma said

"Yes, I am so hungry." Endou said

"I will cook I will make soup." Natsumi said happily

"No darling I don't want you to be tired."Endou said in a shaking voice

"No don't say that I won't be tired at all." Natsumi said happily. Kira and Tenma and Ibuki look at Endou with a silly face and say." Good Natsum-san we are not hungry." And they ran to their tent and sleep.

There is something no one know it about Kira except her mother that she is walking while sleeping that makes her mother make her sleep in a room without doors because while she is walking while sleeping she can't use magic and when she wake up she go out with magic. And like that no one can be in safe while she is sleeping in a place with door.

**I****n the tent**

"Stupid me how I accept that we all sleep in the same tent Ibuki sleep like a dead guy I think I will sleep now." Kira said in a sleepy voice.

After Kira slept she stand up and get an scissors and cut Ibuki's head band and put it in shindou's hand and slept

**In the morning**

"WHERE IS MY HEAD BAND?"Ibuki shouted so angrily. Then shindou woke up and said calmly."Its nothing it's only stupid head band." ."Stupid head band then why you are putting it in your hand?" Ibuki said angrily."How is that how it came in my hand?" Shindou said surprised."Don't act stupid and how this scissors came beside you I knew it you take it Shindou I am a good detective. Hahahahaha!" Ibuki said with a silly laugh and then Kira wake up and slap the two of them and said "I want to sleep live me alone." She smiled a stupid smile and countino sleeping and shindou and Ibuki looked to each other and said "She did that...Endou Endou." the two scremed like there is a dinosaurs endou woke up and scramed like a when a lady see an ant and said "The world is ending." Tenma smiled and said "I knew it the world is ending." "No, Kira cut my headband and put it in shindou's hand." Ibuki said angrily "Kira don't do that again." Endou said "Oh sorry." Kira said.

* * *

**Ok mina I ** **hope you like this chapter and have a nice day and please make review **


End file.
